In Pictures
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: My first song fic. Please enjoy.


Author notes:

Bows. Welcome. This really isn't my first Song Fic, But its my first Official Ranma Song fic.

The Song is called "In Pictures" By Alabama. I got the Idea after hearing it awhile reading a fic.

I stopped what I was reading and The Song is almost prefect for a Nodoka Story.

The Song is original a father talking about how he missed his daughter growing up.

I had to change a few minor things. But I hope this works out. Please enjoy.

**IN PICTURES**

_**I got his phonograph**_

_**on a stand by my bed.**_

Nodoka Saotome woke up early, like she does everyday since the day her son left, hopping beyond hope that it was all a dream.The first thing she sees when she wakes up is the picture of her and her son.

_**Two on the mantel**_

_**and thousands in my head.**_

Walking down stairs for breakfast she past two more pictures of her son.

Both of the Pictures are older. Genma Her husband and Ranma's father was also in them.

_**I can't believe how fast he growing**_

_**It ain't Suppose to be like this **_

_**Every time I look at him **_

_**I See how much I miss.**_

Tears. The tears just won't stop. She missed so much these last few years. Nodoka sat down on the couch and started to cry her heart out.

_**I Missed his first steps**_

_**His first words.**_

_**And "I Love you mommy"**_

_**Is something I Seldom heard.**_

It wasn't fair. She should have never let Genma take Ranma and now she was paying the price for his greed.

_**Oh it hurt me so **_

_**To watch my boy grow up**_

_**In pictures.**_

Taking the picture down she hugged it to her heart.

_**I Send him money down.**_

_**Do my best to do my part**_

_**But it can't compar **_

_**to want I paid with my heart.**_

Nodoka was mad. She had just resent received a letter from Genma asking for more money for the trip. A long with the money She asked him to come back for while so she can see how her son is doing.

_**There still one unanswered question**_

_**That weighs heavy on my mind.**_

_**Will he ever understand the reason way?**_

Nodoka grabbed the seppuku pact. She had just heard that Ranma was in Nerima. Living with the Tendo's of all people. After sending a post she put on her Shoes picked up the family sword and Slammed the door on the way out.

_**I missed his first steps.**_

_**His first words. **_

_**And "I love you Mommy" **_

_**Is Something I seldom heard.**_

_**Oh it hurt me so **_

_**To watch my boy grow up**_

_**In pictures.**_

It Ends today one way or another. Nodoka heart couldn't take it any more. She needed to see her son Tell him that she's sorry. She watched as a young man was walking on a fence, She caught her breath. Just as she took a step he fell in. Before running to the young man she looked at the picture she keeps with her.

_**It takes all I have **_

_**keep the tears inside.**_

_**And what I won't give if **_

_**I could turn back time.**_

Nodoka wanted to cry, She just missed them by ten minutes or so she was told. A nose came from outside she saw the young girl who she helped earlier. "Hello again." Nodoka said. The young red head smiled. "Hi, I'm Ranm...um Ranko, sorry about earlier."

Nodoka could only Smile as she got to know Ranko Tendo. But the fun had to end. She had gotten a letter fun Ranma to meet her at the park. Something that the Panda didn't want her to do.

However again Ranma never showed up, but that couldn't be right after a water main had broken and lifted her up into the air. A Young man had saved her from a bad fall. She could have sworn she heard him ask before she past out. "Are you okay mother?"

_**I missed his first steps**_

_**his first words.**_

_**And "I love you mommy"**_

_**Is something I seldom heard.**_

When she woke up she saw the worried eyes of Ranko. Slowly getting up she looked around.

"I, I thought Ranma may have came and saved me." She said quietly to her self. Slowly getting up with help from the young Tendo, she turned and Smiled to her. "Will you do something for me Ranko?" At the young girls nod. Nodoka handed Ranma his mothers picture.

"Please...Please tell him that no matter what happen during the training trip that I have always love him, and that I always will." With that she turn around and started to slowly walk away her hand held to her face to hold back the tears she knew would come. If she stayed, she would have heard Ranko say.

"I love you too Mommy."

_**Oh it's hurt me so,**_

_**To watch my baby grow**_

_**up In Pictures.**_

THE END.

Ending notes.

That was kind of sad. I read the manga and saw the last episode Of Ranma ½ . I'm one of those people who believe that Nodoka Saotome will not make Ranma comment Seppuku. Not after tens years, or ever after meeting her son. If you look at the last picture of the end of Ranma meeting his mother you can almost hear Ranma Say "I'm sorry mother." I Just had to add the last line.

In case you haven't figured it out Nodoka was singing the Song. Well I guess that it for my Ending notes all I have to do now is the disclaimer.

I, Kidan Yoshilda in no way shape of form Own the Characters of Ranma ½ Nor Do I own "In Pictures." By Alabama. The Story was written for the soul purpose of nonprofit entertainment.


End file.
